Bus
|vehicle_type = Passenger transport vehicle |body_style = Commercial city bus |capacity = |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines |related = School Bus Prison Bus }}The Bus is a passenger transport vehicle that appears in Driver Parallel Lines. Design The Bus takes the typical appearance of a 1970s single-deck bus. It is primarily based on the bus. It takes a gray and blue color scheme, with the majority of the upper body painted in several tones of blue, and the lower body and roof colored gray. It features slanted side windows on either side, as well as 2 access doors on the right, and 1 on the left. The front design features ovular units with two headlights in each, just like the real life GM New Look. These units are located either side of a basic gray grille which is faintly split in two. Just above the grille is an identification number, being 5571 on all buses. Above the large window is the destination panel reading 'Downtown'. Down the side of the bus is graffiti, prominently at the rear portion. Several orange side marker lights are seen along the light blue stripe. The rear of the bus sports a rear window directly above the engine compartment. The engine hatch can be seen, and directly beside this are the rear light units. These units consist of the rear light, the indicators, and brake lights. Bodyworks Performance Performance Overview Gallery Screenshots= Bus.jpg|The Bus. Bus 3.jpg|A wrecked Bus. Bus 4.jpg|Another view of the Bus. Bus 2.jpg|Official screenshot of a Bus. Bus-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. Bus-DPL-DamageTexture.png|Damage Texture. Bus-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. InteriorDashboard1-DPL.png|The Bus' interior dashboard; Type 2. File:Bus-DPL-SpawningParkedBrooklyn.png|The Bus' spawn point in Brooklyn. (Map) File:Bus-DPL-SpawningParkedBrooklynCarPark1.png|Buses rarely spawn parked in car parks around Brooklyn. File:Bus-DPL-SpawningParkedBrooklynCarPark2.png File:Bus-DPL-SpawningParkedBrooklynCarPark3.png|Two buses glitched into each other as a result of spawning error. File:Bus-DPL-SpawningParkedBrooklynCarParkMap.png|Location of Brooklyn car parks where buses can sometimes spawn parked. Bus-DPL-Garage.png|Default. Bus-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. Bus-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. Bus-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. Bus-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 & 2006 Era *Spawns commonly around the city, more so in the 2006 Era. *Usually found in districts such as Bronx and Harlem. *The bus very rarely spawns parked in Brooklyn; it is the only location to do so, and even has one specific road-side spawning point outside a construction site, where it can even spawning facing the wrong way (noncorresponding to other parked vehicles), making it a unique vehicle to do so. (Spawn point) (Map) Trivia *In real life, GM TDH-4519 buses were no longer used as transit buses by the 1990s. However, despite this, the Bus is still very common in the 2006 era. *In the beta of the game, the stock Bus was originally devoid of graffiti markings, and featured advertisements mounted on the sides.Image: The advertisements can be found on the Bus's textures in the files, however they are not placed on the model.Image: **These advertisements still appear on the LOD model of the bus. *The Bus reuses the Miami Bus model from Driv3r with changes to the color and textures of the vehicle. References Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Buses Category:1976 Era Vehicles